


Come Together, It's Meant To Be

by 0rphanxBlack



Series: Faith and Dylan: Our Life, Our Love [1]
Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rphanxBlack/pseuds/0rphanxBlack
Summary: Dylan and Faith say things to one another, and something starts. Post 30x35.
Relationships: Faith Cadogan/Dylan Keogh
Series: Faith and Dylan: Our Life, Our Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861642
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Come Together, It's Meant To Be

Life as a single mum, with one child with cancer, isn’t exactly how Faith envisioned her life.  
Lev came out to her, and said that he had been messaging men. It hadn’t gone any further, which she understood, but he moved out anyway. They both understood that their marriage had run its course.  
Luka is getting better, the chemo is working. Faith and Lev co-parent, it helps that they work together.  
Faith thinks about what Dylan said to her after the hostage situation all the time, but there’s not much time to think between getting the girls to school on time, Luka’s treatment, and work. She works with him, of course, but nothing else has been said as work has been busy of late.  
After she drops the girls off at school, Faith makes her way into work. It’s a cold November morning, Christmas is coming.  
She makes her way to the staff room, and takes her coat and scarf off.   
Faith is just putting her stethoscope on when Dylan enters the room. “Good morning.” He greets her with a rare smile.  
“Hello.” She smiles back, her heart doing backflips. She’s just about to say something else when Marty and Jade enter the room, chatting away. The moment’s broken.  
Faith decides to leave what she has to say for later, and goes to the nurses station, as all the staff do at the start of every shift.   
Connie appears soon after, announces a couple of things, and then everyone goes about their duties.  
Today, Faith is working with Connie and Jacob, who take every chance they have to flirt with each other. This makes Faith smile, she knows that they were a thing once upon a time, and knows it won’t be long until they’re back together.  
This makes her think of the situation with Dylan. They’re inches away from making a go of it together, what’s stopping them?  
She shakes her head with a smile on her face. Maybe one day, when she’s not crazy busy.  
Soon enough, an RTA comes in and its business as usual. She works with Connie and Jacob, and they save lives, as they always do-almost, anyway.   
Soon enough, the patient is out of Resus and into theatre, and it’s all quiet again.   
Faith’s thinking of Dylan, and she’s distracted. Connie notices this. “Are you okay?” She asks Faith.  
“Fine.” Responds Faith. “Away with the fairies, sorry.”  
“It’s fine, totally understandable with what you’re going through at the moment.” Responds Connie.  
“No, I’m not worried about Luka, he’s as well as he can be at the moment.” Faith replies. “I’m thinking of Dylan, actually.”  
“What’s wrong with Dylan?” Asks Connie with a frown on her face. “A few hours ago he was fine.”  
Faith laughed. “No! Nothing like that. Er, do you remember the time when well, there was a hostage situation?”  
Connie frowns again. “Yes?”  
“Well, we had a chat about meeting the right person and starting a family with them, but we were interrupted. After everything went down, I was treating his gunshot wound when he basically said to me that I was basically the right person for him. We were interrupted again.” Explains Faith.  
“Oh.” Said the other woman. “It sounds like you need to talk to him.”  
“You’re telling me.” Says the ACP with a sigh. Before the two women can talk further, another emergency comes in, so they don’t get the chance.  
The rest of the shift passes quickly, Faith barely has time for a break, never mind time to think about Dylan.  
It was Lev’s turn to pick the girls up from school, so she finds herself at a loose end for the night.  
She goes to the staffroom, gets changed in the loos, and is just about to leave the ED when she realises that she’s left her purse in the staffroom. She sighs and goes to collect it from the counter, turns around and walks smack bang into Dylan.  
“Oh, sorry!” Faith apologizes. “I didn’t see you.”  
“It’s fine.” Responds Dylan. “Faith..?” He asks.  
“Yes?”   
“Would you like to go for a drink?” Dylan suggests. “Talk about things?”  
“I...” She’s about to say yes, but then she remembers the other staff who will likely be wanting to have drink, or something to eat, at the pub. She and Dylan will be the subject of gossip before they’ve left for the night.  
“Or you can come back to mine?” He asks, nervous. “We could get a takeaway?”  
Faith smiles at him. “That sounds good, Dylan. I’ll give you a lift to yours in my car, you can direct me.”  
“Whatever you say.” Dylan replies, and follows her out of the staffroom, trying not to think about how they sound like a couple already.  
It doesn’t take long for Dylan to direct Faith to a carpark near his boat,, nothing is said between them apart from that.  
They arrive, and get out of the car.  
“Come on,” says Dylan, “the river isn’t far.”  
“OK, after you.” Faiths responds.  
They walk down to the river, and Faith finds herself, despite her nerves, relaxing. The river is quiet, peaceful. “I can see why you like it here, it’s so quiet.”   
“It is, away from town, which is so busy these days.”  
“Says the man who works in the ED.” Chuckles Faith.  
Dylan smiles. “I like the quiet life.” He says as they get to his boat. “Right, well come in.”  
He steps onto the boat first, and unlocks his front door. He frowns, and turns around. “Faith?”  
She’s looking apprehensive. “I’m a bit nervous around water.”  
Dylan offers her his hand. “Here, I won’t let go. I promise.”  
Faith takes Dylan’s hand, and he doesn’t let go until her feet are firmly on his boat and not she’s not anywhere near the edge.   
“Thank you.” She smiles.  
“You're welcome.”  
They go inside, and are greeted by Dervla, who wags her tail at Dylan, and makes her way up to Faith.  
“Hello.” She beams, fussing the dog. “You’re a sweetie, aren’t you?”  
Dylan smiles at this, but says nothing.  
After that, he shows Faith where to put her coat and Nagy, and then shows her into his living room. “Would you like tea, coffee? Water?”  
“Tea please, two sugars.” Replies Faith, and sits down on the sofa.   
Dylan makes Faith a cuppa, and decides on some water for himself. He brings the drinks back out, and sets them down on the coffee table.   
“Thank you for the brew.” She says.  
“You’re welcome.”  
After that, he sits opposite her, on his favourite chair. “Faith, what is it? Why did you suggest a drink?”  
“Because of the things we’ve said to each other. And the things that we haven’t. We need to talk, Dylan. At the very least.”  
“Okay.” He nods. “Well, I’m not the best with words, but... When I gave you that biscuit, I knew how I felt for you deep down. When I saw your happiness when we treated the elderly couple, I knew. Just by looking at your face. And when I took a bullet for you, I knew. I told you, because I thought it better that it should be out in the open.” He says, lifting his gaze to hers.  
Faith’s eyes widen. “Dylan, I... Think that even with Luka, even though I was married to Lev, I think deep down I felt something for you. Which you confirmed, after you took a bullet for me. I feel the same way, you know. The divorce was hard, Luka's sickness is hard, so is co-parenting. But, in quiet moments, before bed, brushing my teeth, I’ve been thinking of you.”  
“I, too. In quiet moments.” Dylan admits. He stands up, walks around the coffee table, and sits down next to Faith. “It seems like we’ve found our way to each other.”  
“Yes.” Faith nods. “It does... Against all odds.” She briefly thinks about taking his hands in her own, and does so. “Dylan, if we’re going to do this... It’s not going to be easy. With Luka being ill, with the girls, with Lev... You’re taking on a lot.”  
He moves a little closer to her. “I know. I come with my own baggage, but I believe that we can make a go of it. A proper go of it.”  
“Me too.” She smiles, and kisses him. It’s heaven, finally being able to be with him, to tell him how she feels.  
Dylan puts his hand on her back, the other still holding her hand. He’s happy, properly happy.  
When they break apart, they smile at each other, feeling elated. Yes, together, they can get through what life throws at them.


End file.
